


CMBYN Microfic : A Phone Call

by Samunderthelights



Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [12]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: CMBYN Microfic Challenge, Dialogue-Only, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “Mom?”“How was the wedding, darling?"
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017865
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	CMBYN Microfic : A Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [CMBYN Microfic](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/640086030323761152/cmbyn-microfic-challenge-rules-guidelines), using the prompt 'A phone call. Dialogue only.'.

“Mom?”

“How was the wedding, darling? – What’s wrong? What happened?”

“He showed up at my hotel last night.”

“Oh, Elio…”

“No, we didn’t… nothing happened. We talked about last summer… about what happened.”

“And?”

“But when I showed up for the wedding this morning… I told him not to, but…”

“What happened, Elio?”

“He called off the wedding. He said he couldn’t go through with it, because of me. I never meant for this to happen. If I had known…”

“I know, darling. How is Oliver? Is he there with you?”

“Hi, Mrs. Perlman.”

“Why don’t you both come home?”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
